


Just Roommates

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: You and Bucky are best friends who live together while you're going to college. You're just best friends, just roommates, nothing more. And no one believes that but you and Bucky.





	Just Roommates

You stood at the side of the bed, a bowl of Frosted Flakes in one hand, a spoon in the other. You were slowly taking bites, taking your time chewing, savoring the crunch of the cereal. You tilted your head to one side, then rolled your eyes, loudly clearing your throat.

The blonde in the bed blinked open mascara-smeared eyes, pulling the covers up around her naked body, but not before you got a shot of her clearly surgically-enhanced chest.

_Naturally_ , you thought.

She closed one eye, squinting the other, then lifted the hand not currently holding the blanket to rub at that eye. She shook her head, then spoke, voice raspy and hoarse.

“Who are you?”

You smiled around the bite you had in your mouth, chewing and swallowing before you spoke.

 “Bucky’s wife. Who are you?”

Her eyes widened, shock evident in her features. She sat bolt upright in the bed, clutching the blanket in both hands. She started shaking her head, eyes still wide and scared, and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You snorted, letting the spoon fall back into the bowl. After laughing to yourself, you shook your head, meeting her eyes.

“I’m just kidding. But you should totally see your face right now.”

She blinked, sinking back to the bed, and you laughed again.

“I’m Bucky’s roommate.”  
“Y/N?”

You blinked but nodded, and she let out a breath, pushing a hand through her hair.

“He told me about you last night.”

You pursed your lips, slowly nodding. She shook her head, motioning to the bed behind her.

“Not here. Before.”  
“Well, thank God.”

You both laughed, and you took another bite of your cereal. You chewed and swallowed, then nodded to her.

“Look, I hate to do this, but you’ve got to go. Bucky had class early this morning, and we’re supposed to do some stuff with his family later, so I’ve got to get to cleaning this place.”

_“Cesspool”_  was the word you wanted to use, especially in the room you were currently standing in, but you held back. She nodded, and you took a step backwards, stirring your cereal.

“I’ll let you get your … clothes.”

She nodded again, and you left the room, closing the door behind you and rolling your eyes. You walked to the kitchen and finished your cereal, placing the bowl and the spoon in the dishwasher when she stepped out of Bucky’s room. You realized you hadn’t even asked her name, but it’s not like you’d ever see her again. She held her shoes in her hands as she walked closer to you, and you pushed a smile on your face. She smiled back, nodding her head. 

“It was nice meeting you.”  
“Oh, you too! I called you a cab. It’s waiting right outside the front door.”

She gave you a grateful smile, then turned and walked out. As soon as the door shut, you let the smile slide from your face. You walked to your bedroom and knocked on the door, leaning against the wall.

“Coast is clear.”

Your bedroom door opened to reveal the lanky frame of Bucky Barnes, a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. He glanced around, then crossed his arms over his bare chest, giving you a smile. You shook your head.

“You’re pathetic, Barnes.” 

You walked back to the kitchen with a whining Bucky at your heels.

“I  _know_. I’m a worthless human being. The lowest of the low.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t go  _that_  far.”  
“Really?”  
“I take it back. How hard is it to put a damn plate in the dishwasher, Buck?” 

He gave a sheepish smile, and you shook your head as you loaded his dishes into the dishwasher. Bucky sat on one of the barstools and picked an apple out of the bowl of fruit at the edge of the bar. He took a bite, talking with his mouth full.

“So what’d you tell her?”  
“Can you swallow before you speak? Don’t!”

You pointed at him, and he closed his mouth, sitting back on the stool. You shook your head, turning your back to him, squirting some dish soap onto a sponge and attacking a pan.

“I told her you’d gone to class and I had to clean for the thing we have with your parents tonight.”  
“Nice.”  
“It wasn’t completely a lie. You do have dinner with your parents tonight.”

Bucky groaned, and you smiled as you continued to scrub. You glanced over your shoulder to see one muscular arm stretched out, his head resting on it. You laughed, shaking your head.

“Drama queen.”  
“Dinner just … takes so much out of me.”  
“So, what? You sit for an hour, get a free meal, and nine times out of ten, you bring the waitress back here and do unmentionable things that make me bring out my headphones and pray for a thunderstorm.”

Bucky laughed, lifting himself back to a sitting position.

“It doesn’t really bother you, does it?”  
“Why do you think I ask for headphones every time a gift-giving occasion comes around?”

Bucky made a face.

“Sorry.”  
“You lie.”  
“No, really. I don’t mean to bother you. Or make you …”  
“Want to bleach my brain?”

He made another face, and you shook your head, smiling as you reached into the sink, pulling the stopper out of the drain.

“I’ve dealt with it this long, Barnes. I’m a big girl, and I can handle it. Hey, maybe I’ll start bringing guys back and we can have contests to see who can rattle the walls the most.”

You winked at him and left the room, walking into your bedroom and shutting the door behind you.

Bucky, on the other hand, stared at your closed door, wondering why your last statement made him uneasy.

* * *

 

You were stretched out on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a glass of wine on the table in front of you and the latest episode of your favorite show on Netflix. You’d just started a new episode when you heard a key in the front door. You looked over, then grabbed the remote and paused your show.

Bucky walked in, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. You wrinkled your nose, speaking when he looked over to you. 

“That bad?”

He groaned, walking over and flopping onto the couch beside you. You’d pulled your legs up to give him room, and he reached over, taking hold of your shins and pulling your legs onto his lap. He rested back against the couch, closing his eyes, and you bit your lip.

“Well, you’re not drunk, so that’s a good sign?”

Bucky snorted.

“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Want some wine?”

He shook his head, not opening his eyes.

“Want to tell me about it?”

He sighed, then blinked his blue eyes open.

“Same old shit, honestly. Ma and Pop are ready for me to ‘unleash my full potential.’  _‘It’s time for you to settle down, James.’_ ”  
“Ooh, they broke out the ‘ _James_?’”

Bucky nodded.

“Pop started talking about the company, and how I’m supposed to head it up, and Ma’s talking about weddings and I’m like … just sitting there.”

He rolled his head to the side, where he could meet your eyes.  

“Am I a huge fuck-up?”

You tilted your head to the side.

“Where is this coming from?”

He sighed, moving back to look up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m … having a midlife crisis or something.”

You let out a laugh.

“Buck, you’re not even thirty yet. Little early for a midlife crisis.”  
“Existential crisis, then.”

You shook your head.

“You’re the best man I know, Barnes.”  
“You’re just saying that.”  
“False.”

He met your eyes again, and you smiled.

“You’re the one thing I’ve always been able to count on, Buck. From elementary school to now. So it took us a few years to get to college. We’re there now.”  
“Yeah, but I mean … Look at Steve.”

You rolled your eyes.

“No offense, but you’re not exactly the wholesome and pure, all-American type that Steve Rogers is.”  
“Gee, thanks. This is making me feel better already.”

You giggled, shaking your head.

“Steve … he lucked up and got a modeling gig that turned into …”  
“A world-wide phenomenon?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“Sure.”

Bucky let out a laugh, and you spoke again.

“Steve was always different than us, Buck. And not necessarily in a bad way. Just … different. And that’s cool. But you can’t expect us all to turn out the same way. Steve’s saving the world, and we’re … not. Not yet, anyway.”

He sighed, reaching down and beginning to massage your feet through the blanket you were wrapped up in.

“I just … I don’t know.”  
“Tell me.”  
“I don’t know if I’m cut out for a nine-to-five office job. I mean, I watched Pop do it every day my whole life, and I’ve always thought … I don’t know. That there’s something better out there. That can’t be all there is to life, you know?”

You nodded, smiling.

“You got a serious case of wanderlust, Barnes. I can say that, because I’ve got it, too.”  
“Really?”

You nodded.

“I just don’t have the means of making it happen. Therefore, I am here, getting an education that will allow me to get a job that will allow me time off for vacations that will allow me to abate the wanderlust a little at a time.”

Bucky laughed.

“You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you, babe?”

You cheeks flushed at the nickname.

“I do my best.”

You gave a quiet groan when Bucky dug his fingers into the arch of your foot, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, am I hurting you?”  
“God, no. It feels amazing.”

You both laughed, and Bucky smiled at you as he continued his ministrations.

“I’m glad you’re here, Y/N. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“You’ll never have to find out, Barnes. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

With the aroma of fresh coffee filling the apartment, you walked to Bucky’s bedroom door and knocked twice.

“Breakfast is ready. And by ‘breakfast,’ I mean coffee, because we both know I don’t do shit in the morning but pour cereal into bowls.”

You pulled your mug out of the cabinet and poured coffee into it, taking in a deep breath and closing your eyes, letting the fragrance fill your senses, your brain already perking up. You took a sip and made a face, heading for the refrigerator and doctoring your coffee the way you liked it. You let out a happy sigh once you took another sip, then glanced over as Bucky’s door opened.

He was shirtless, like he usually was when he first woke up, but today he was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms. The last time you’d woken him up … scratch that. He’d woken you up by holding a magazine in front of his crotch, begging you to get the latest bimbo out of his bed.

You pursed your lips as you watched him meander around the kitchen, grabbing a mug and scratching at his chest while he filled the mug with coffee.

“Morning, handsome.”

He grunted at you, and you giggled, taking another sip of your coffee, wincing as he lifted his mug and drained half the liquid. He let out a breath, then topped off his mug, glancing to you and holding out the coffeepot. You shook your head and he put the pot back in its place, turning to lean against the counter as he drank. You held your mug between both hands, never moving it far from your mouth.

“Sleep okay?”

Bucky lifted a shoulder and let it fall.

“Had better, had worse. You?”  
“Same.”

He nodded, taking another swig. You bit your lip, then spoke again.

“What time did you get home last night?”

Bucky yawned, pushing a hand through his hair.

“About one. Sam had training or something this morning.”

You nodded, taking another sip from your mug.

“No new friends around?”

Bucky smiled.

“Nah. I, uh … I don’t know. Guess it’s part of the ‘growing up’ my dad was talking about. One night stands are only good for … well, one thing.”

You snorted, and it trailed into full-fledged laughter that Bucky joined in on. You shook your head and looked into your mug, taking another sip.

“You’re pretty when you laugh.”

Your head shot up, and Bucky drained his mug. He walked over, putting it in the sink, lifting his hands over his head. He walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving you staring at his door until your coffee had gone cold.

* * *

 

“What is up with you?”

You glanced across the table, seeing the foreign exchange student, one of your closest friends on campus, smiling back at you. You shook your head, and Wanda smiled, speaking again in her softly accented English.

“What are you thinking about? You seem … far away today.”

You smiled and nodded, letting out a sigh.

“Just … stuff.”  
“I like stuff. Enlighten me on your stuff.”

You laughed, putting the cap on your pen and pushing your notebook aside. Wanda shut the book she’d been studying and leaned closer to you. You looked down at your hands as you spoke.

“I think something’s going on between me and Bucky.”  
“Ooh, really? Tell me more.”

You laughed, then shrugged your shoulders.

“I don’t know. It’s just … things seem … different, lately.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, he hasn’t brought a girl home in a while. The only times he goes out is to meet his dad, or his guy friends. Other than that, he’s with me.”  
“This is good, no?”

You nodded.

“It is good, it’s just … I don’t know.”  
“No, you do know. Keep talking.”

You smiled, looking back down. After a moment of silence, Wanda spoke.

“Do you not want something to happen with Bucky?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“I wouldn’t be terribly opposed, but … we’re friends, you know? And we’ve been friends for a really long time. I don’t want to mess that up.”  
“You and Bucky are very close. That is visible to anyone who sees you. Trust me when I say, he feels the same.”

You laughed.

“Wanda, thank you for being so sweet, but I promise you, he doesn’t.”  
“Have you asked him?”  
“No!”  
“Then how would you know?”

You shook your head.

“He’s not interested in me. I’m just his roommate.”

Wanda laughed this time. She shook her head, gathering her books and loading them into her bag, putting the bag on her shoulder as she spoke to you.

“If you two are ‘just roommates,’ I’d hate to see him with someone he really loves.”

She walked away, leaving you by yourself, caught up in your thoughts.

* * *

You walked to Bucky’s door, rapping on it with your knuckles.

“Buck, phone.”

He opened his door and poked his head out. He had his gaming headset on, a controller in one hand.

“What?”

You smiled.

“There’s a  _Melissa_ on the phone for you. Sounds blonde.”

You held your hands in front of your chest, mouthing the words “ _big boobs_ ,” making Bucky roll his eyes. You laughed and turned away, going to the door as the doorbell rang. You paid for the Chinese food and shut the door behind you, just as Bucky shut his bedroom door and met you in the kitchen. He grabbed a container, opening it and making a face, then pushing it towards you. You giggled and tore open a pair of chopsticks, picking up an egg roll and dropping it in your container. 

“So what time you leaving?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, mouth full of fried wonton. You shook your head, a soft smile on your face.

“To meet Melissa.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, swallowing his mouthful. 

“I’m not.”  
“What?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t even remember what she looks like. Plus, her voice? Annoying as fuck.”

You laughed, and he smiled.

“Plus, we’ve got that movie on Amazon to watch, right?”

You blinked.

“You’d rather stay here with me, eat Chinese food, and watch a movie, than go out and meet a guaranteed lay?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders again.

“I like your company more.”

You blinked, and he grabbed both his container and yours.

“Come on. Movie’s about to start.”

You watched him leave the kitchen, moving a hand to your stomach. You shook your head, reaching over the counter.

_“And do not eat my egg roll!”_

* * *

 

“So … what brought this on?”

Bucky grunted as he slammed his fists into the punching bag over and over again. He was soaked with sweat, muscles screaming as he worked them. Steve stood behind the bag, holding it steady, not even breaking a sweat. Bucky punched the bag a few more times, then lifted his head.

“What?”

Steve smiled, showing straight white teeth that Bucky honestly wanted to knock out of his mouth. After a few more punches, Steve poked his head around the bag again.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you never work out with me. And you’ve never taken your frustrations out on this poor, defenseless punching bag. So again I say, what’s up with you?”

Bucky sighed, walking to the bench in the corner of the room. He lifted a bottle of water to his lips, draining half of it. He stood there for a moment, chest still heaving with the exertion of his work out, then he drank the rest of the water. He tossed the bottle into the trash can and sat on the bench, hanging his head.

Steve watched him for a minute, then walked over and sat beside him.

“Hey.”

Bucky glanced over, and Steve nodded to him.

“Talk to me, Buck. What’s going on?”

Bucky sighed, lifting his head, tossing his hair out of his face.

“I met my parents for dinner a few weeks ago, and they gave me the same old spiel. I need to get my shit together, blah blah blah.”

Steve nodded, but didn’t say anything, so Bucky went on.

“I don’t know, I guess it struck a chord this time. Pop was talking about how he’s wanting to loosen the reins on the company, so I’m going to need to step in. And Ma’s wanting grandchildren and other shit, and I just …”

He shook his head.

“They’re right. I’ve been acting like a stupid kid for … hell, my whole life. I should get my shit together.”  
“You should.”

Bucky glanced over, and Steve let out a laugh. He held up his hands, smiling as he spoke.

“Don’t treat me like the bag, man. I’m just saying.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile that came over his face. Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“It’s not easy. Being an adult. Trust me, I know. But it’s … rewarding. You’re supposed to be a stupid kid, but not for your entire life. You gotta grow up, and as scary as that is? It’s still worth it.”

Bucky nodded, and Steve cleared his throat. He glanced over at his friend, and Steve was staring at his hands.

“What?”

Steve didn’t look up, but a nervous smile came over his face.

“I, uh … I met someone.”

Bucky’s eyebrows raised, and Steve let out a quiet laugh.

“Her name’s Peggy. I met her in London a few months ago.”  
“A few months?”  
“Shut up.”

Bucky laughed, and Steve finally lifted his head to look at him.

“She’s funny and sweet and drop-dead gorgeous. She’s … I don’t know, Buck. She might be the real deal.”  
“Whoa.”

Steve nodded.

“I know. Talk about growing up, huh?”

Steve gave that nervous laugh again, and Bucky glanced over at the punching bag. His voice was quiet when he spoke again.

“How do you know?”

Steve looked over to him, but Bucky kept his eyes on the bag.

“Know what, Buck?”  
“That she might be the one.”

Steve smiled, lifting a shoulder.

“I can’t tell you just why. All I know is I like being around her. She makes me laugh. When I get all in my head, she calms me down. I miss her when I’m not with her. Just hearing her voice can turn my entire day around. She’s what’s on my mind when I go to bed at night, and when I wake up, I wonder what she’s doing, if she’s awake, too. We have fun when we’re together, no matter what we do. Whether it’s an art show or a movie premiere, or hell, even a walk in the park. Just sitting on her couch and watching TV is incredible.”

Steve shook his head.

“Being with her is different than any other girl I’ve ever even talked to. The first time I kissed her, I knew I wanted to keep kissing her every chance I got. For the rest of my life, even. Buck, she … she makes my life better just by  _being_.”

Steve went quiet, then let out a soft “huh.”

“Guess she is the one.”

Bucky stood up, gathering his things, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder. Steve stood as well, one eyebrow raising.

“What are you doing?”  
“I … I gotta go.”

Bucky jogged out of the gym, leaving Steve standing there. He smiled, then put his hands in his pockets, sauntering deeper into the gym, whistling as he walked.

* * *

 

You lifted a spoon to your mouth, blowing on it before slipping it between your lips. You hummed at the taste, shaking your hips and grabbing a pinch of salt, sprinkling it into the pot before stirring. You heard the front door open and an involuntary smile came over your face.

“Buck? You home?”

He walked into the kitchen, dropping his gym bag on the floor. You turned around and wrinkled your nose at the sight of him.

“Ew, you’re all sweaty. Go shower. Dinner’s almost ready.”

He didn’t make a move, just stared at you, giving you that uncomfortable feeling at the back of your neck until you turned back to face him.

“Buck? Everything okay?”

He slowly walked to you, stopping right in front of you, where you had to look up to meet his eyes. They were serious, blue even more intense than usual, and you shook your head.

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

He moved even closer, and your eyes widened. You shook your head and his eyes seemed to bore into yours, asking permission without words. You felt your breathing intensify, and you nodded.

His hands came up to cup your face, thumbs rolling over your cheekbones before he leaned over, eyes staying locked on yours until his lips met yours. You blinked, a second before your eyes closed and your arms wrapped around him. You sighed, and Bucky’s hands slid from your face to wrap around you, pulling you closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

You finally pulled away from him, turning out of his arms and going to the stove, moving the sauce off the burner before it burned. You lifted a shaky hand to your lips, holding onto the edge of the stove. Bucky stepped up behind you, putting his hands on your hips, making you gasp.

“What are … what are you doing?”  
“Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.”

You let out a laugh, pushing him aside, stepping towards the refrigerator, out of his reach.

“You’re kidding, right? Am I being Punk’d?”  
“No, I … I wouldn’t do that to you.”

You shook your head.

“What … what the hell, Barnes?”

Bucky pushed a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

“I don’t …”

He huffed out a breath, stepping away, then turning back to you.

“Things have changed. You’ve seen it, haven’t you?”

You didn’t answer, but he didn’t seem to need you to.

“I don’t … you make me happy.”

He lifted his head, meeting your eyes.

“I feel better when I’m around you. You calm me down when I get too into my shit. You take care of me, and I … I want to take care of you.”  
“Bucky—“  
“No, I …”

He walked over, taking hold of your elbows and sliding his hands down to link with yours.

“I think I love you.”

You yanked your hands back from him, letting out a laugh.

“You  _think_?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never loved anyone before!”

You went still, and Bucky shook his head, looking out the window before meeting your eyes again.

“I want to be around you. You make me laugh. You’re fun. I’m a piece of shit, I know, but you’ve never treated me like it.”  
“You’re not a piece of shit.”  
“I am. I have brought countless girls back to this apartment and you never said a word. You helped me get rid of them, for God’s sake! And none of them—not a single one—ever made me feel the way I do when I look at you.”

Your heart was pounding in your chest. You shook your head, speaking softly.

“I’m your roommate, Buck.”  
“You’re a hell of a lot more than my roommate, and you know it.”

You swallowed, shaking your head again as tears filled your eyes.

“I don’t want to mess this up.”

Bucky stepped closer, taking your face in his hands again. You shook your head as you spoke, one tear slipping down your cheek.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You’re the only one I can count on. I don’t want … I can’t lose that, Bucky. I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t.”

You gave a watery laugh, and he shook his head.

“I mean it. I’m not … can’t you see that I can’t lose you, either?”

You closed your eyes, and Bucky pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you, holding you tightly.

“I’m fucking terrified to do this. I don’t want to mess us up, either. But … what if this only makes us better?”  
“It’s not going to be easy.”

Bucky laughed, your voice muffled by you putting your face in his chest.

“I know. But I want to put in the work.”

He leaned back, moving his hands back to your face.

“You want to give it a shot?”

You took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. After a moment, you nodded, and a bright grin came over Bucky’s face.

“Yeah?”

You nodded again, and he let out a laugh, bringing your face to his and kissing you again. After a moment, you pulled back, laughing and laying your hands against his chest.

“I need to finish cooking.”  
“We can eat it cold.”  
“It doesn’t taste good cold.”  
“Then we can order something.”

You laughed, and Bucky kissed you again before he wrapped you in his arms. You rested your head against his, letting out a long exhale.

“I think I love you, too.”  
“Really?”

You laughed at the hopefulness in his voice.

“Yeah, Barnes. Really.”

He turned to kiss your cheek and you made a face. 

“But seriously, though?  _Please_ go shower. You stink.”


End file.
